You Remember
by T.S. Atlas
Summary: Remembering what the animatronics represent to him, the new night guard can't help but to interact with them on his shift, but, how long will he stay at Freddy's Pizzeria? And, what happens when he begins to uncover the truth behind the mascots?
1. CH I - The Mangle

You Remember

Chapter I

The Mangle

He sat within the office, his shift just begun. They told him the animatronics were a bit on the fritz, and although they wouldn't hurt him, just to be safe, they told him to stay in the office. Thinking back on it, it made him laugh. He was a security guard, he was here to watch over this place during the night, to protect the property, in a sense. As ridiculous as it sounds, this included the animatronics. With what they told him, how they could…act, at certain times, it sounded to him that they didn't need protecting.

But all the same, it was his job. He laughed especially when they told him to stay in his office. He could take care of himself, but more than anything, the thing he found most funny was that there were no doors. Should something happen, being in his office wouldn't protect him as much as being in any other room. But all the same, no matter how ridiculous it all seemed, how eerie and all around creepy this place was, he truly was grateful.

Having just finished high school, he needed to start somewhere, and he wasn't what you'd call "college-bound". And, having never had a job, he was surprised they wanted him even though he had no experience. There was a trade-off to this, however.

There was a bang within the building. He put on his mask, modeled after the restaurant's main mascot. He stood from his chair, turning on his flashlight, moving from behind his desk and making his way into the hallway. He felt scared. Of course, most of the lights were out, making the entire establishment eerie. But, that was to be expected from a graveyard shift. What was really the trade-off to this job were the animatronics.

They moved.

In a sense, however, he felt…nostalgic. He passed all the party rooms, finding himself at the main room, complete with arcade and prize corner, and most notably, the main stage, set for a show. Only, Bonnie wasn't there.

It had been probably a good ten years since he had come to Freddy's, and although this wasn't the one he went to, the characters were still fresh in his memories. His parents took him here for his eighth birthday, back when they still were a family before the divorce. They were the last good memories he had of them all being together, smiling and laughing. His heart was racing at the ideal of one of the animatronics on the loose, but, he couldn't help but feel excited. He was told they were on the fritz, malfunctioning, but, he had the mask.

Then he heard a crash. He turned from the stage, looking out into the game area. Casting the flashlight over, he saw Bonnie. He moved closer, finally able to get a real good look at one of the animatronics. He looked more plastic, like an oversized toy rather than the huge stuffed animal he once knew. But still, he smiled beneath the mask. This Bonnie wasn't the same as the one he once knew, but, he also knew that this newer Bonnie wasn't meant for him, but rather, meant for the kids. He hoped they would love this Bonnie, just as he had the original.

In a way, he did love them. He loved the old models, but, these newer ones looked cool, he thought. Maybe it was just his memories, memories of when things were so much simpler. He had only spent the day here, but, he wouldn't forget that day.

He looked past Bonnie, deeper in the building, past the arcade and past the prize corner, there was Kid's Cove. From what he had heard, Foxy, or, The Mangle, as the other employees would call him, resided there. Foxy was his favorite. He couldn't help but to sneak a peek at him.

Casting the beam within the segregated room, he saw Foxy, and no sooner, understood why others would call him The Mangle. He was a "take-apart-put-back-together" attraction, but, in his state, he looked mutilated, in a sense, as if he was never meant to be taken apart. Most of his costume was gone, his face looking as if it was nearly gone as well, it hanging off of the endoskeleton head.

He retreated to the office, taking off the mask for a short while as he rummaged around some of the junk he had, emptying the contents of a cardboard box that resided in the corner of the room. He returned back to the Kid's Cove, donning his mask. Carefully, he placed each part of Foxy into his box, and with them, he returned once again to the office.

Throwing the mask aside, he began to dig into the box, taking out each part of Foxy, or, The Mangle. In a way, he felt sad. This wasn't Foxy. It wasn't that it wasn't HIS Foxy, although that much was true as well, but, in its state, it just, was nothing but the Mangle.

He started to put together The Mangle, foot to leg, leg to body. Hand to arm, arm to torso. He placed his head on, frowning at it. In a way, he was sad, not because of The Mangle, but rather, for The Mangle. He pulled its face over its head, and without looking, he searched for some tape from within his desk drawer with his free hand. Finding it, he continued to tape The Mangle's face back on.

His frown turned into a pained smile. "Hey Foxy," he said, quietly. "I'm sorry it isn't much, but, I don't think you deserved to look like that." He laughed at himself. Here he was, in the dead of night, talking to a beaten and old animatronic in a children's restaurant. He felt pathetic. "Being an adult sucks," he thought out loud. He looked down, unable to look Foxy anymore. Old memories came back to him, not just of this place, but of a lot of things.

After the divorce, things were rough for him. He couldn't understand, everything felt wrong. For a while, he blamed himself. But above all, he wasn't ready for the time when he had to grow up. He gave one last laugh at his pitiable self.

A crash behind him made him jump, and as he turned, he saw the figures of Bonnie and Chica, standing just outside the office. His heart skipped a few beats as he felt terrified at them just standing there, staring at him. He rushed over to get the Freddy mask off of the floor, but when next he turned, they were inside the office, they having moved so quick and silently.

But their focus wasn't on him, but rather, Foxy. He was still mangled, but, to him, he decided, it would always be Foxy. And although they never moved so much as their eyes, it looked to him that they were looking over each other. The light flickered, and all of a sudden, Bonnie's face appeared before him, but, he kept in his scream. Another flicker, and they were gone.

All but Foxy who seemed to have taken a seat on the floor beside him, propped up against the wall. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Thanks buddy." He held Foxy's mangled hand in his own. It was going to be a long night, with many more to come.


	2. CH II - The Parts and Service Room

You Remember

Chapter II

The Parts and Service Room

After his first week, management approached the new night guard with an offer of a day-shift position. As strange as it sounded, he preferred where he was, and, much to their confusion, he refused the would-be promotion, instead opting for better pay. Even more to their confusion, he asked if he could have a key for the parts and service room, telling them that the camera wasn't operating and that he wanted to see if he could fix it. Although he did not lie about the camera not working, his intentions were much different.

At the end of last week, Foxy was in such bad shape that it seemed that no amount of putting him back together would make him look any better than when he was in parts. He wanted to see if he could do anything, and, maybe he could find the answers within the locked room.

Tentatively, they gave him the key.

The nights became less scary. He no longer used the mask, for, he found that he didn't need it. The animatronics seemed to treat him nicely, as it were. Perhaps because he treated one of their own in such a fashion? He didn't know, only, he did what he felt was right. And every shift, he would find The Mangle in pieces. And every shift, he would piece it back together again until it became Foxy. The new animatronics were not the same from his childhood, but, they grew on him.

Starting the first shift of the new week, he went about it as he had come to do. After putting Foxy back together again, the two would sit in the office. Looking up from work, he saw Bonnie and Chica once again standing in the hallway. He couldn't help but to smile. Closing his eyes, he invited them in, and when he opened them, they took their place in his room. In a way, he found himself comfortable with them.

He still didn't know what really to do with his life. He knew he couldn't have this job forever, but, being fresh out of high school, he still felt very much like a kid. He was taking things day by day. But, he knew at summer's end, he would be pushed to take some sort of college education by his parents. Although both never saw eye to eye, they both agreed that he had to make something of himself. Perhaps he could take some classes at the community college when things start back up again.

He felt a tap at his shoulder. He looked to Foxy, who returned his stare blankly, and not a moment after, as if reading the animatronic's mind (if it had one that is) understood what he was meaning to say.

It had become silent.

He quickly went to the cameras, flipping it to the game room where he saw…something disturbing.

Freddy's could be a hell of a lot scarier at night, especially with the animatronics moving on their own, but, that…thing…wasn't like the others. The nights became less scary, the animatronics his friends, but whatever that Puppet was, he could describe it as nothing but sinister. It loomed in the darkness, a tall figure supported by marionette strings, its face a white mask, painted like all the other's in the fashion of a ventriloquist dummy, but its theater face, always smiling, seemed menacing, as if it knew something no one else knew. As if it knew a dark secret.

It stared directly at the camera, retreating back into its stand after he wound up the music box, its eyes never leaving the camera's sight until it was fully back in the box.

His heart skipped a beat.

He realized he was holding his breath, and, after letting go a huge sigh, he took some heavy breaths in, his heart racing. He looked up, seeing the three characters looking at him, Foxy having his head cocked like a sparrow. He couldn't help but to give a weak smile to the mangled fox. "I'm fine, buddy. Thanks for the heads up." He patted Foxy on the shoulder, turning to the other two, Bonnie and Chica.

"Has that one…always been that way?"

They replied with blank stares and silence. It was weird. Of course they wouldn't reply, they are animatronics, but, to him, it felt almost like they didn't want to say. He nodded to them, assuring them they didn't have to answer him. He flipped on the camera one last time, looking at the box that was the Puppet's residence, making sure he wasn't still out. Winding the box once again, just to be safe, he stood, taking the flashlight from his desk.

"I'll be right back, guys, I just need to go check on something. He flashed a smile at the trio before departing the office, his footsteps echoing out as he walked into the hallway.

He could hear the music box in the distance. It was faint. So faint that he couldn't hear it unless he actually strained to hear it. All of last week, the music box was nothing for him, and really, he didn't hear it at all. But after seeing whatever that was, did it get louder? He shook his head, reaching the door to the parts and service room.

Reaching into the chest pocket of his uniform, he produced the key, fitting it into the lock and turning it. He opened the door. And then, he heard it. A loud laugh, loud and deep and distorted. He turned suddenly, feeling the hairs on his neck rise. "Freddy!?"

Freddy was nowhere to be seen. Very rarely does he leave the stage, he found out, but why did he call for him? At the end of the hallway, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy all sat at his desk, their eyes staring blankly at him. He felt a chill. And then he heard it once more, that same distorted, almost guttural laugh. Only this time, it didn't come from the hallway.

It came from inside.

Peeking in, he found the room pitch black. The lights were off in the whole restaurant, but usually, not to the extent of blindness. He turned on his flashlight, and no sooner had he wished that he hadn't.

Within the room, the original cast of characters lay, thrown there without much care. They looked horrible, even worse than The Mangle in his pitiable state. The old animatronics were not just mutilated, but were seemingly destroyed. Chica's head was practically nothing but the skull of her endoskeleton, her eyes wild and in sockets much too large, they screaming as if she were in pain, both of her hands missing. And Bonnie…

Bonnie's face was completely gutted out, and the mechanical head that resided behind it was completely gone, only wires protruding from the abyssal space that now occupied its face, with nothing to support it but the lower jaw of the endoskeleton. His suit was ripped, wires protruding in many places with the entirety of one of his arms gone.

The only one not to look so destroyed was Freddy, although clearly time had taken its toll on his suit, he looked in far better condition. His eyes followed the beam of light as he moved it away from Freddy.

"F…Foxy?"

He turned suddenly. Freddy, the newer, Toy Freddy, stood in the doorway, silent as death. But…he would rarely leave the stage…

And then he heard it for the third time. The laugh, almost demonic, right behind him.


	3. CH III - The Forgotten

You Remember

Chapter III

The Forgotten

He didn't know how it happened. All he remembered was that laugh, that deep, distorted laugh of one of the animatronics. One of the older animatronics. When his eyes opened, he was in the office, his head pounding. He sat forward, Chica and Foxy were beside him. He rubbed his temples. What the hell happened? He looked to the animatronics, their faces blank, but he could tell they were concerned by the way they looked at him.

He gave a small smile to reassure them he was alright. Then he heard it. Silence.

Quickly, he fumbled for the monitor, flipping the image to that of the Prize Corner, where it resided. He didn't know why his first thought was of the Puppet, but, its sinister guise haunted him. What he saw, however, wasn't the Puppet, but Freddy, standing before the Jack-in-the-Box style pedestal that held the Puppet. Then he heard it, the light music box tinkling its tune through the restaurant, though, he had to strain to hear it. Relief immediately rushed over him as he sat back in his chair.

The rest of the night went by without a hitch. Foxy stayed by his side the whole night while Chica would leave, returning to check up on his from time to time. Bonnie stood at the end of the hallway, his eyes glued on the door to the parts and service room, and Freddy remained at the prize corner. He never had to wind the box since Freddy took it upon himself to do that, and he stood staring at the stand.

He felt absolutely tired, but more than that, he felt shaken. He gripped Foxy's hand tightly all through his shift. When it was finally over, all the animatronics went back to their places, and he took Foxy to the Kid's Cove himself.

Standing him in the corner, the night guard couldn't help but feel sad. He knew what they would do to him, what those children would do. He gave his friend a pained smile, mouthing "I'm sorry," before leaving.

And when he next saw Foxy, he was, once again, in pieces. What should have been another day seemed all too slow to him. Since the night previous, he had been feeling unwell. He was sluggish, and his stomach churned every time he passed the door of the parts and service room.

Freddy took over the responsibility of keeping the music box wound, and the night guard, sat staring blankly at the screen, but it was clear he was not present. Foxy sat behind him, the newer Foxy, white and pink rather than the reddish orange coat of the older one in the back. Just recalling such a detail brought pain to his head as he leaned forward, gripping it. His head was pounding, his eyes sore, and his limbs felt unexplainably heavy. He shuts his eyes tightly, the pain gripping him, but he couldn't seem to open them as he found himself drifted off in some sort of conscious dream.

He stood in one of the party rooms, a host of people, laughing and enjoying pizza and cake, decorations were set up everywhere and one child had a party hat on with a ballon tied to his wrist saying "BIRTHDAY BOY", a picture of Freddy on it. He stepped forward. No one was looking at him.

He felt his mouth open on its own, a hearty "YARR!" escaping from his cold, steel lips. They all looked at him, their eyes all black. All but one child, the birthday boy himself. His eyes were filled with tears, his face twisted in agony and sadness. Then he realized…

"It's me."

He spun around, hearing his thought spoken from behind. No, not his thought, someone else's thought…

And then, the laughter, deep, echoing…demonic.

He fell to his knees, grabbing his head, gripping only the cloth-like headpiece of his costume. He pulled it off, throwing the fox head aside, losing consciousness once more. His eyes stared at the scene, only now, it had changed. The decorations were gone. Spider webs draped the room where streamers and banners once hung, rats scurried across the floor, a mess of excrement and corpses littered the party room's floor. He lay in a pool of blood, so old it had blackened. No children were present, just Freddy.

But his suit…his suit was not the normal brown that was custom for him…it was…

Golden.

He awoke screaming, flailing. What held him in place was Chica and Foxy. They never moved, not when he could see them, but the visibly struggled to keep him down. But he thrashed about, kicking and screaming, and soon, Bonnie came rushing into the room as well to offer his support, just as he had fallen from his chair with the other two still atop him.

"They're screaming!" he yelled, "They're in pain! He's there! Something is there!"

Chica held his legs down, keeping them together, Bonnie keeping his shoulder's grounded from all the flailing, and Foxy…Foxy held him, keeping his arms to his torso as its own arms wrapped around the panicking night guard, holding him tightly.

"They're…screaming…they're…in pain…" His body stopped shaking, his speech calming, but he clearly wasn't fully there mentally. "She came…to our table…" He laughed, prompting him to enter into a coughing fit. "I offered her some pizza…and she ate it…she loved it…she loved to eat…" His body shook slightly, as if he were cold. "Why…why are you crying…?" He didn't know who he was talking to, but at this point, the animatronics were off of him, all but Foxy, who remained with him as the tears began to fall, Bonnie and Chica watching him as he spoke, his voice growing weaker.

"Mommy…daddy…divorced…but you all…Foxy…Bonnie…Chica…Freddy…you…made me smile…at least…I will always have that…" He slipped into a deep sleep, a dreamless sleep. The animatronics looked at him, silent. His chest moved up and down. He was fine, at least, in that sense, but it was clear to them that something was wrong.

Bonnie and Chica left to tell Freddy, but Foxy stayed loyally by his side.

The music never stopped, the puppet never showed himself, but it seemed there was something else. Chica saw something when she was in the prize corner. She knew its shape, having used it many times as a prop. Her bib read, "LET'S PARTY!" There was another Chica, a long time ago, who had a bib that said "LET'S EAT!"

"…she loved it…she loved to it…"

The door to the parts and service room opened, Chica standing at its threshold, cupcake in hand. The other animatronics lay dead, but there, in one of the corners of the room, sat an animatronic in a yellow suit, its head deformed and far too big, and its eyes sitting loosely in its sockets. And the bib that read, "LET'S EAT!" That was Chica, the original Chica. His Chica.

The Toy Chica placed the cupcake on the floor beside the older one. It was plastic, nothing more than a prop, but it knew enough to know that children loved to eat such things. Perhaps this wasn't the same, but, the night guard's words resonated within the machine's head.

"Why are you crying?"

A loud creak was heard as the rusted neck of the animatronic twisted. It looked to Tow Chica, who was now outside the door of the room, its eyes piercing the newer model.

A voice was heard, ringing out through the pizzeria. It was distorted, mechanical, but beneath it, there was a wailing, the faintness of a child's voice, a girl.

"You…remember?"


	4. CH IV - The Puppet

_**A/N **_Well, first off, sorry I haven't been updating recently. It isn't because I lost my drive on this story or didn't know where to go with it, it has simply been that I have been struggling with my writing recently. I put some projects on hold while I worked on newer ones to get me back into writing. That said, I am back to working on You Remember, and will hopefully soon complete it for all of you who have stuck around and have waited for it. This chapter might not be too good, what with me having come back to it, but, I do hope you enjoy it.

You Remember

Chapter IV

The Puppet

They found him collapsed on the floor, one of the animatronics wrapped around him. They had to pry it off of him, but it held strong. He was rushed to a hospital, and a temporary replacement was found.

He slept for two days, and when he woke, the first thought he had was of them, of the animatronics. Of course, however, he wasn't permitted to leave, not immediately anyway. They ran tests on him to determine what had happened, but after a while, it was chalked up to be exhaustion combined with him hitting his head as he fell. There was no lasting injury, so, he was free to go.

It was a week before he was allowed to return to his job. His manager seemed a skittish man, he was always adjusting his glasses and seemed to speak with a slight stutter. He was careful, and that much was clear by the messages that he left for him to act as his tutorial during his first week. Although, there were many things he seemed not to mention, such as the old models in the back. Or maybe he did mention them, but the night guard had no problems before and saw no need for his messages.

When he did try to come back, he was told to take time to rest, which, was completely understandable, but before he hung up the phone with his manager, he was asked a question. A strange question.

"H-hey! Uh, have, any of the characters been, uh…hostile…towards you?" He replied with a questioning no, only to receive a nervous chuckle. "O-oh, okay…well, um, when we found you, uh, it seemed one of them was on you, so, we wanted to be sure. Now, uh, in the reports, nothing was mentioned of it, and, uh, if you are okay with it, we would appreciate it if such things were…unsaid, if you catch my meaning."

They were scared that the animatronics did something. It could harm business, he knew, but still. It felt a little…shady. He acknowledged his understanding, receiving a sigh from his manager. "Now, Fazbear Entertainment will pay for your medical expenses, and, you will also be paid for the time you will be taking off because of this incident, in good faith that you, as our employee, are loyal to us, and, we sincerely hope that you, uh, return to us as soon as you feel up for it. H-however, I, uh, I really must insist…if there has been anything…anything at all…please, feel free to tell me."

He cleared his throat. "Wait…yeah…yeah, actually, there is…one…"

He was met with silence on his end of the line. After a moment, there was another nervous chuckle. "Haha, well…um, you see…we had a temp in here for your position while, uh, you were in recovery, and, uh, we explained him the…the night time events, the kinks in the programming, and well…they acted more strangely than what could be considered the norm, especially one…"

He felt his chest tighten. "I know the one you are talking about…The Puppet…"

The manager gave a tired sigh. "Yeah, that one…I never liked that one…it's always so…creepy…b-but, no, the one that has been, well, excessive, has been, uh, The Mangle."

"The Mangle?"

The call ended soon after that. He felt tired, and decided to rest, but Freddy's was on his mind. The animatronics…they were crying. There was something there, something insidious. He is supposed to protect that place. And that includes the animatronics. The newer toy models, and the older ones, long forgotten.

He heard them when he entered that room. Crying children. He didn't know why he felt compelled to do something. No one would blame him if he left, and many would say that it wasn't his responsibility to solve the mystery of the place known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

But as he locked the doors to mark the beginning of his shift, he felt like he was the only one that could do it. As was his ritual, he went to assemble Foxy, but along the way, he stopped at the stage, looking up to the trio that resided there. "Did you know about them?" None of them said anything, but that mattered little to him. He knew the answer already.

"There is something here…isn't there?" Freddy's looked at him right in the eye, giving him his answer. "I will protect you, all of you…but, that includes those ones…they are like you…whatever is in here…none of you deserve to bear it anymore. I'm going in there. Can I trust you to keep the music box wound as I talk to them?"

He was met with the blank stare of the animatronic. "Don't" the animatronic seemed to think. But this was something he had to do.

He entered the room and was immediately met with the foul odor of decay. He hadn't smelled it previously when he was in there, but, it seemed to have been, well, normal. As if the air was tainted. Maybe he just didn't remember it?

He flicked on his flashlight, seeing the old animatronics as they were last he saw them. But…wait, no, they were…different, he noticed. Had they…moved?

They all sat together at one end of the room, propped up against the wall. Foxy's head lay in Chica's lap, who leaned on Freddy's shoulder. Bonnie sat on Freddy's opposite side. They looked like…a family?

Pain went through his head as he heard the cries of a child. He bent over, gripping his head, dropping his flashlight as he clenched his head. He didn't know who was crying. Was it them? Was it the children? Or was it him?

He didn't know, all he could feel was pain and dizziness and the trails of tears on his cheeks. He turned his eyes upwards, to look at them once again. No, they were huddled together, in the dark, cold and scared. The cries suddenly stopped, but the pounding in his temple grew more aggressive, the pain blinding him as he collapsed on the floor. The silence was deafening, crippling him as he curled up in pain.

The silence.

The door slammed shut as it entered. He heard them pounding at the door, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, the newer ones, the toy versions. Freddy failed him. He didn't hear the music box anymore, just the futile attempt of the others to open the door to the room, trying to get in, trying to save him. Freddy knew this place was bad, but he went in anyway, went in when Freddy didn't want him to. Is this the price?

The figure loomed over him, tall and slim, black with a white mask. It leaned over his body.

Are those…tear streaks?

He moaned in pain, his head feeling as if it would explode. He looked to the figure one last time.

"Please…save…them…"

The puppet cocked his head curiously to the side as the night guard blacked out, once again.


	5. CH V - The Children

You Remember

Chapter V

The Children

[S-A-V-E H-I-M]

The children ran, laughter filling the air, smiles painted on each of their faces as they played and danced and ran. One pulled at its hand, and it looked down to see a girl, blonde hair blue eyes, look up to it with a toothy grin, a small gap prominent in her top row. He gave a laugh, as he was programmed to do, eliciting cheers from the kids who all now crowded around him.

"Fred-bear!" they called him. That's right, was it really so long ago? He played with the children, however he remained on the stage, opting to do so to be able to see all the children. But, from up here, he saw all the children, some of them joining him on the stage itself, such as the girl, much to the verbal disagreement to parents and staff alike, but all was well. The children were all happy. All but one.

From the stage, he oversaw the entire diner. All the parents sat at their tables with all the kids before him now, or at least, almost all the kids. There was one child in a corner booth, alone, no parents or friends.

Much to the dismay of the children, Fred-bear left the stage, but no sooner, he returned, this time carrying a cake, the children all excited and happy once more. Maybe this would cheer him up, he thought. But the child was no longer at his previous spot. The children wanted cake, so, he passed it out, always turning his head upwards to search the diner, trying to find him.

Static.

He looked and he found the child, a boy with brown hair, standing outside the diner, just outside of the window, still in view. But then, there was someone el-

Static.

Was that a glitch? The figure of a man stood behind the child as the boy peered into the restaurant one last time before departing. There was something weird about him, however. Fred-bear could not make out his features, as if he was shrouded in a mist of…purple?

The purple man touched the boy on the shoulder, and then…

The color seemed to drain from his face. He was crying, streaks of tears painted on his white face. He looked almost like…

Static.

SAVE HIM.

* * *

><p>[F-O-X-Y]<p>

His eyes opened. Where was he now? Another stage, just as before, but this one smaller, secluded. But still, he could hear the children, chanting his name, calling for him, excitement clear in their voices.

"Foxy! Foxy! Foxy!" they said.

He leapt from his covered stage, landing squarely. Turning, he moved swiftly into the next room, the party room where all the children would be waiting for him.

Static.

That man…the purple man…he was there…smiling…

Static.

Four children were in the room. The cheers seemed as if they were an echo from a different time, as all the children lay silent and motionless. Where they sleeping? He walked to one of the children, a girl, and shook her gently, trying to wake her up. "YARRR!" he said. He couldn't really say anything else. He wasn't programmed to.

He looked down to see himself reflected back to him, a crimson puddle the source of the reflection. The children were screaming, but when he looked up, he saw their cold pale bodies, lifeless. But still, he heard the screaming, this time, it wasn't excitement in their voices, it was fear.

"FOXY!" A child cried.

The purple man grinned,

Static.

"FOXY!"

* * *

><p>[H-E-L-P T-H-E-M]<p>

His eyes opened once more. Where was he? He looked to be…in a party room? Most of everything was cleared away, as there was no tables or balloon. He took a step, and noticed something…wet. He looked down, seeing puddles of dark red emanating from the bodies of the children.

The puppet leaned down, cocking his head to one side curiously. He reached forward, with his slender black arms, and took a child by the shoulder's, shaking him gently, as if to wake him from his slumber. The child's body was cold and limp, void of all life.

Static.

GIVE GIFTS.

Static.

Was that…his voice? It was…distorted, but…he could hear it. It was the voice of…a child?

Static.

In his hands was a wrapped box, a present. He placed it down beside the child, but as he stood at his full height, he saw three other children, laying across the floor within the room. He took a present to each of them, placing the decorative boxes before each of the children. Maybe now they will wake up, now that they know they had something special waiting for them.

He had given them gif-

Static.

GIVE LIFE

Static.

He opened the boxes. They were no longer decorated, they were trunks, and within each one, he found a costume. One was a bear, one a chicken, another was a bunny, and the last was a fox.

Meticulously, he went about dressing the children, fitting them into the costumes. The costumes were filled with wires and bits of machinery, so, he had to make them fit, and as he forced their bodies inside, he heard disgusting, wet sounds and explosive cracks of bones.

Finally, they were all dressed. The blank eyes of the suits glowed slightly.

He had given them…life.

He cried, like a child, his tears staining his mask.

Static.

HELP THEM

* * *

><p>[S-A-V-E T-H-E-M]<p>

His eyes opened. The first thing he saw was a child-

Static.

His eyes opened. The first thing he saw the puppet staring at him from across the room. A tall, slender being, all black except for its phantom face, its eyes missing with long streaks from his eyes to his cheeks, as if he were crying.

The puppet turned, leaving the party room Freddy found himself in. He walked, unable to move faster than the steady and otherwise cumbersome pace that he was programmed to. He didn't know why he wanted to follow the tall dark figure, but, he felt as if he knew him from somewhere.

As he entered the next room, he had time enough to see the puppet slip into the next room. He continued after him, slowly, each time entering the room catching a glance at the puppet leaving the room he had only just entered and proceeding into the next.

He wouldn't be able to catch him, Freddy realized. But even still…

He entered the next room, but…there was…blood…everywhere…

He continued nonetheless, his pace slowing even more from its already sluggish pace. Within the next room was a large prese-

Static.

Within the next room was a large trunk, but the puppet was nowhere to be seen. But, there was one figure there. He wasn't tall enough to be the puppet, but his height was tall all the same.

Static.

He couldn't make out his features…only…only purple.

Can a machine be scared?

How could one not…how could anything, how could anyone, not be frightened at seeing that evil, devilish grin…

The purple man charged at him, but he felt himself unable to move, frozen.

Static.

SAVE THEM

The purple man's grin widened.

"You can't."

* * *

><p>His eyes opened once again, and immediately, he was met with humid air and a rancid odor as he jolted up from the floor, panting heavily. There was pounding at the door, his friends, trying to save him from the figures that were now surrounding the night guard. He looked at them with eyes wide in fear, unable to hold back his tears.<p>

He saw the disfigured, mutilated faces of the old animatronics before him…Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and…the white, tear stained face of the Puppet…

"The children…"


	6. CH VI - The Purple Man

You Remember

Chapter VI

The Purple Man

The realization struck him like a ton of bricks. He looked at each of the figure's faces, sorrow in his eyes. The door to the Parts and Service room fell to the constant pounding, the newer, toy animatronics bursting through into the room. They were…moving, abandoning all their rules of minimalism in their actions.

Mangle leapt through, the tape holding the head of his costume fallen off, his head hung loosely off the metal endoskeleton, the eyes a bright red. A low growl could be heard, distorted and crackling, coming from Mangle's old speech box.

"No…No, you have it all wrong! They aren't bad! They are scared!"

Foxy lowered himself to the floor more, however, his eerie eyes locked on the puppet, the puppet only looked at him with the smile and black eyes. The growling became more corrupt as it grew louder.

He turned when he heard screeching, seeing the old Chica move her arms. She was falling apart, all of the old ones were. Her endoskeleton must have been rusted, but still, it moved. In her hands sat a cupcake, a pink, plastic thing with eyes, with a chunk of it missing, as if someone took a bite out of it.

"Thank…you…"

He backed up slightly at this. The voice crackled and echoed, but it did not belong to the Chica he once knew. The voice was that of the ghost in the machine, the child, a little girl. Without looking, he backed up, hitting something hard. He turned suddenly, only to find that it was Toy Chica standing behind him, he backing into her legs. She walked passed him, passed Mangle, and bent before the girl. She took the cupcake from the child, a sentiment that she could only respond to with silence, not having been programmed for responding in such a situation.

She looked at the cupcake, holding it close before eventually placing it on the floor. She neared the older group of animatronics. It looked as if they backed slowly away from her advancement, if only subtly. Toy Chica reached out to the older model.

No, Chica reached out to the girl, taking her from Freddy's lap, and cradled her caringly.

Foxy noticed this, his demeanor becoming slightly lighter.

Then Bonnie entered, much to the security guard's surprise. Bonnie stood before the older model before kneeling before it. He saw a boy in the place of the old model. Bonnie reached out, grabbing his hand, and placed it on his own face. The child, face missing, blind, felt the face of Bonnie. No tears were shed, but, the security guard could hear crying.

Even Freddy had come, putting an arm around the older suit, giving it his shoulder to lean on. The child placed his face in the space between Freddy's neck and shoulder. He didn't cry like Bonnie. He was their leader, just as Freddy was the leader of the other mascots here. He had to be strong. Just now, he didn't have to be, but he only allowed himself this much.

Mangle crept into the room slowly, making his way over to Foxy. No, Foxy made his way to the child. The security guard watched as Foxy wrapped himself around the child like how he had done when the he had fell unconscious. Foxy held him close and held him tight.

A warm smile crept on the security guard's face as he picked himself up off the floor. He wiped his eyes, tears flowing without his permission. He felt a tap at his shoulder and turned to face the fifth child.

No, that isn't right, he thought. He was the first child. The puppet.

The puppet turned from the room and made his way silently out, he now following, leaving behind the four other children with the animatronics. The puppet spoke no words, but, he knew what it meant. There was still something to be done.

His own footsteps clacked loudly in the otherwise quiet restaurant. It was now that he noticed, with what little light there was, that the puppet seemed to glide over the floor, not really in contact with it. Together, they strolled through the pizzeria, through the many party rooms. As they came into the arcade, he saw balloon boy.

There was something about that one…the other animatronics were, in a way, special. That one was just blank…just…watching. It was as if…someone was watching through his eyes.

He quickly shook the thought from his head, continuing to follow the puppet towards the prize corner, towards the place that the puppet resided. He expected them to stop, but, the puppet kept walking…gliding…past it. They came into Kid's Cove, but-

He fell to his knees, clutching his head, feeling immense pain all of a sudden. But why…

Why was this room…

What was this room?

The Kid's Cove was empty, the floor stained red, puddles everywhere. He clenched his eyes shut, opening them only to find Kid's Cove as it was, normal, and no blood anywhere. His heart was racing and his breathing rugged. The puppet continued. In the corner sat decorative presents. With its long arms, the puppet began removing the present boxes from the corner.

He didn't know what was going on, his head pounding. But, when he saw what the puppet was digging for, his heart stopped.

The puppet pulled a trunk out to the center of the room. He felt his chest tighten, his breath becoming shallow. The puppet looked to him with blank eyes, cocking his head to the side curiously.

He took tentative, uneven steps to the trunk. His hands trembled as he opened it, the lid itself heavy. His eyes went wide at what was inside. All he could see was…an empty Freddy suit…a…Golden, suit…

"Y-you shouldn't have seen that."

He turned at the all too familiar voice, the stutter of his manager, the same man who gave him warning about this place, about the animatronics, who left him phone messages. He looked at him in the eye-

Static.

What…what was that?

The pain in his head intensified, pulsing. As he looked up, he couldn't see the man before him…all he could see what…a…purple…mist…and the glint of steel in his hand, a knife.

"Y-you…you are…him…"

He felt his body grow weak, he felt tears fall from his eyes, and he felt fear and uncertainty. What was wrong with him…he was the security guard…he should be strong…to protect the children.

Static.

HELP THEM

He looked to the face of the puppet, the face of the child, lost forever, dead and scared, the smile he wore the only bit of armor he had and already it was cracking, already he was breaking.

SAVE THEM

He thought of the other children, the animatronics…they were robbed of this world…he had to do something, for them. He fought to his feet.

SAVE HIM

He looked out from the trunk, watching himself get murdered, slashes of steel glistened red as his body fell, dead.

AVENGE THEM.

His golden hands moved, ever slightly. He was weak…he needed rest…soon…


	7. CH VII - -Resting-

You Remember

Chapter VII

-Resting-

* * *

><p>[Message]<p>

Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path.

Now, uh, I need you to know, you are only the second guard to work at that location. You see, the last guy, well…he finished his, uh, week, but, uh, he was complaining about…conditions. Now, the new system isn't without its kinks, so, uh, so you see, the characters have been known to, uh, move around at night. Something about not having a proper 'night mode', so, uh, they tend to wander around when its quiet, looking for people, by which, I mean, the office.

Now, you see, um, we have supplied you with a, empty Freddy head. So, if they ever wander into the room, uh, just put on the head, and, uh, it should be fine. They'll think you are just a costume, something to do with, uh, the um…facial recognition systems they have. It's pretty nifty, uh, they can detect predators and, uh, all that stuff, they being hooked up to a criminal database and all, haha…

-clears throat-

Um, so, yeah, if they come in, just, place the Freddy head, and, you should be good. Oh, but, there is some exceptions. Foxy won't buy it, so, uh, just, flash your lights at him a couple times. It should scare him off…something to do with, uh, a glitch, I guess? It resets him, so, you'll be fine. And, uh, one more thing...

Over in the prize corner, there is, uh, a music box. Now, w-what I want you to do, is…keep that wound. Always. You see, they are active when it is quiet, and, w-while the music box won't do much to the animatronics…uh, it does help with…uh, one of them.

-clears throat-

I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...'thinking'… and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box.

-clears throat-

So, uh, yeah, anyway. Just remember, use the mask when you need to, uh, flash your light down the hall from time to time, and, keep that box wound, and, uh, you should be golden, haha…

-static-

* * *

><p>[Missing person reports]<p>

The previous night guard officially clocked out on the final night of his last week, and, from there, left a letter of resignation on the Manager's desk. However, off the record…well, let's just say…he never finished his night…

An investigation began not soon afterwards. The reputation of Freddy's Pizzeria was infamous, to say the least, so, hearing that an ex-employee was missing with the manager being the last to ever see or hear from him, well, the police knew exactly where to start. There was a history of missing persons and the Pizzeria.

A long time ago, back when Freddy Fazbear's Pizza went by the name of Fred-bear's family dinner, there was an incident involving a missing child. There was no trace of him anywhere, not a lead, a trail, nothing. It was as if he had just…vanished.

Then, later, at the first Freddy's Pizzeria, there was an incident involving four children. There was, however, ground that was made. Rather than the kids just disappearing into thin air, there was…something. A tape from the security cameras. The footage was of four children being led away by a man in one "Golden Freddy Fazbear" costume. However, that's as far as the trail led. Even with an investigation, the case became cold, and the efforts to find the missing children was fruitless.

* * *

><p>[Incidents]<p>

Before Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ever existed, its successor, a small, family restaurant, promptly called Fred-bear's Family Diner. After the incident of a child gone missing, there was a stigma on the restaurant. Business died, and with it, so did the restaurant. However, as any investor will tell you, the best time to buy is when stock is at its lowest.

The restaurant was bought, Fred-bear becoming Freddy Fazbear, and, a new host of characters joining his ranks. With the new brand, a pizzeria was opened, called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and, with careful investment and hard work, the brand expanded to become Fazbear Enterprise. What once was a humble restaurant, destroyed by the horrors of this cruel world, came an enterprise that held the monopoly in family eateries and entertainment centers, offering activities such as games, and, even hosting large scale parties, set with arcades, animatronic mascots, and some fantastic service.

However, history tends to repeat itself. Only this time, four children had gone missing. Of course, Freddy's took a hit, but it had grown so much that it could now support itself. Even after facing scrutiny and hardship, the franchise stood strong. Not soon after, however, the voices of many concerned parents led Health and Safety to investigate the restaurant, looking at the animatronics after hearing tales of blood and mucus from the character's eyes and mouths, as well as foul odors. Many times, they were reported as being compared to "Walking carcasses."

After all the work put into it, after withstanding the incident involving the missing children, Freddy's was closed due to many sanitary violations. They shut down by the end of the year.

But, even with all that has happened in the past, the owner of Fazbear Entertainment, having sunk everything into it, refused to give up. Spending a small fortune, not only did he reopen Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, he also used his influence to bury the past incidents as best as he could. Of course, that doesn't mean that it never happened, that people wouldn't remember, so, as a public safety option, something to give parents more security about the restaurant, the animatronics were given facial recognition and were connected to a criminal database, ready to alert the staff on sight of any sexual offenders and or child molesters.

But, unfortunately…there was, once again, an incident…only this time…it wasn't a kidnapping, or disappearance…it had to do with one of the animatronics. What became known as "The Bite of '87", an incident involving one of the animatronics biting, and, taking a chunk out of the front of a child's head, all but erased the dark history behind the franchise…no, erase is the wrong word…it was more like…

Overshadow.

Desperate, the company tried once again…opening, once more, a new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. All the newer "toy" animatronics were scrapped, and the older models were repaired to return to service. Freddy's was open…but, for how long?

* * *

><p>-static-<p>

The eyes of Golden Freddy opened…a distorted voice, echoing from the suit…

"I...remember…"


	8. CH VIII - Golden

_**A/N - **_Hello, and, welcome to the final chapter of You Remember. I want to first apologize for the large break I took while writing this, however, I am proud to bring you this final installment. I also would like to take this time to thank all of you that came this far, to the casual readers willing to put the time into reading this, to the reviewers, whose words I always appreciated, and to those of you that had favorited and followed this story, thank you all. This started just as something small, something fun, and I am extremely grateful at how well received it was. If you wish to leave a review, I would greatly appreciate it, and, I hope you all have enjoyed this story. Take care, everyone.

* * *

><p>You Remember<p>

Chapter VIII

Golden

* * *

><p>"I…remember…"<p>

-static-

* * *

><p>AVENGE THEM<p>

-static-

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow-"

-banging sound-

"It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you, uh, when I did."

-clears throat-

"Uh, hey, do me a favor."

-bang bang-

"Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?"

-bang bang-

"I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad."

-bang bang-

"Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there."

-static-

* * *

><p>The man panicked, the constant begging growing louder and fiercer. His hands trembled, his pants soiled. He sat in his own filth, unable to stand on his legs, the strength sapped from them. Again and again, the pounding at the door, over and over, never halting, savage bangs, explosive in the dead of night and further amplified bouncing around in the small office room. Something was out there, he knew, something was coming for him. He clenched his eyes shut and covered his ears, waiting for it all to be over, waiting for whatever demon on the other side of that door to leave…<p>

It wouldn't leave though, he knew. It wouldn't ever leave.

Not without him, at least.

Pain struck him suddenly, as he screamed at the top of his lungs, falling out of his chair while holding his head. He heard nothing but static, he heard as it pierced over the sound of the thunderous pounding, heard it invade his mind. Echoes calling to him from beneath the crackle of the static, and the moaning from the dead, he heard it call to him.

"I…remember…I…remember…"

The pain intensified, more and more, it becoming too unbearable as he began to flail about the floor in agony. His screams became so loud that he didn't notice when the banging had stopped.

And all of a sudden, the pain was gone. He was left panting, his chest heaving heavily, his body covered in sweat and filth, and in the back of his throat, he tasted the copper tinge of blood. He couldn't move. His body moved, trembled, shaking violently on its own. His eyes darted to and fro, never coming to a rest on anything in particular, just moving, always moving, searching for something, anything, nothing.

There was a low hum that emanated throughout the pizzeria, the lights dimming. The generator died, and with it, so did the lights-

-static-

The generator died, and with it, so did he-

-static-

-so did the lights, and from the darkness, a figure loomed in the doorway. It took a moment, but, the animatronic's eyes came to life, casting a faint glow as a song tinkled, the Toreador March…Freddy's song…

With sweat on his brow, his eyes kept moving, more hurried now, more panicked as his body all but went limp and he found himself soiled once more. His eyes darted, behind the left doorway, behind Freddy, there was another figure, his eyes glowing yellow in the window, his hook on the glass.

His eyes moved to the right door. Maybe he could run, maybe…but his body didn't listen to him. But, he soon found out that it was futile as two more figures were there, blocking his escape, their eyes glowing yellow and purple.

And then, there was a fifth…who entered the office silent as death and sat on the floor before him…limp and lifeless…with black eyes, containing pinprick white specks that were its pupils…

He tried to scream, but no noise escaped his damaged throat.

The figure didn't move.

-static-

The static faded, and, he could hear it speak, clearly this time, no echo, no crackling, no moaning, just…a voice…the voice of the missing security guard…

"It's me."

* * *

><p>All that came from the speaker was static…but, following it, came a…voice? If you could call it that…loud crackling static with a deep and garbled tone that sounded almost…demonic, in a sense. Mike couldn't make out any words or phrases from it, the message going on for a short while before ending in explosive static.<p>

He knew what went down in the pizzeria at night…he had never actually met, or even spoken to phone guy, but, the message from the previous night sent shivers down his spine. However, he did see that there was another message for night five, so, he thought…well, hoped that he got out alive…

But, now…he didn't know what to think…

Mike set about his job more on edge than usual. He was told by the phone guy, his manager, that the animatronics became more active as the week progresses. He wasn't exactly trained, but, he had a good idea of what he should be doing. Last night, after that message, he was terrified, his fears only heightening as, when the night went on, he heard banging at the left side door.

He closed both doors, preventing any unwanted guests from sneaking up on him while he was focused on the monitor. He went to Pirate Cove, knowing well enough to keep an eye on Foxy, else he'd be haunted by the poundings at his door for another night. The curtains were closed, Foxy still inside. He flipped to the other cameras, just to get a sense of where they were. As he flicked from the East Hall to the West, then to the Restrooms and Supply Closet and further onward to the Dining Area, he didn't see them. Even changing to the Kitchen proved fruitless, as no noise was being made.

He went to the Main Stage, and…they all stood there, all three of them…staring into the camera…staring at Mike through the lens. A chill went up his spine.

He stood suddenly, backing away from the monitor as it began to glitch out, cutting to static and back, flipping between rooms at an incredible speed. It started to slow, the picture lingering on the East Hall.

What…what was that, Mike thought, nearing the screen. On the walls of the corridor were…pictures, a child with a white face, crying…tears streaking his face…he looked…almost like a puppet…

The screen cut to static once again, the picture returning to give him sight of the West Hall. He sat down, burying his face in the monitor. What was THAT!

A poster hung on the wall, a poster of Freddy, but…it wasn't Freddy…it was…

He looked up from the monitor and saw…

Golden.

He panicked, falling from his office chair and scooting back until he made contact with the wall, his eyes never leaving the suit. But how?! The doors were closed!

The suit was old…older than any of the others…it didn't even give off an odor to alert him of its presence…its eyes were black, and around them, on the suit, there was…blood…blood, so old that the shade of red that stained the yellow suit was closer a shade of black than any red he had ever seen.

It sat in the office, limp and lifeless, as if there was nothing in it.

But how is it propped up?

Mike couldn't find his tongue, unable to make any kind of noise.

But it, on the other hand, did. What started as a deep gurgle became a voice, a young voice, probably a teenager, speaking, and behind his voice, four others, all children, echoed his words.

"The first is gone. Scrapped with toys,"

"F-f-first? W-who is that?" Mike Schmidt asked, his voice pathetic and low, louder than a prayer but quieter than a whisper.

"Puppet," they replied. "No more. No hurt. Save them. Help them."

He nodded nervously. "W-what should I do?"

"Avenge them."

Mike felt his body tremble. What the hell was going on!? He felt his body covered in a cold sweat.

"Back room. Suit," it continued.

Backroom? Suit? Was it going to do to me what they did to the man over the phone? Were they going to kill me too? He fought to gulp the saliva that had collected in his mouth, his chest rising and falling swiftly as he breathed noisily from his nose.

"The children. Find. Suits. Help them. Save them."

"C-children? What do you mean…children? Save them?"

"Rest. Remember them."

There was a low hum as the generator died. The pizzeria went black. Mike Schmidt closed his eyes. When morning came, he would leave, he would walk out of here, he told himself. He would never forget what happened tonight. But, he knew, deep down, he wouldn't see the morning. Even as he kept his eyes tightly closed, tears escaped, streaming down his cheeks.

The animatronics never moved that night. When the employees for the morning shift came in to open up, they found him in the office, unconscious. He was shaken awake, but as he came to, he screamed loudly, panicking.

After settling him down, he rested once more, eventually waking up in a hospital. The same day he woke up, he was greeted by a man in a suit, a lawyer for Fazbear Enterprise, offering to cover his medical bill and leave.

Mike Schmidt simply shook his head. With a weak voice, he asked, "Look in the suits…inside them…please…and then…tell me what you find…please…"

The previous manager, the one who went missing after the fourth night of taking the graveyard shift, was found in a spare suit in the back. In the suit of the other five animatronics, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy, they found…nothing.

-static-

The children.

-static-

Avenged

-static-

Set free

-static-

Resting…finally, after so long…

* * *

><p>The puppet closed his eyes, the smile on his face genuine, his tears not of sorrow, but of happiness. He felt a hand on the shoulder, and he looked up, only to see the security guard smiling tiredly at him, tears also staining his cheeks. It was all over…finally…after so long…the secrets hidden behind Freddy Fazbear's Pizza were put to rest…the children, were put to rest.<p>

They let go.


End file.
